


Brothers In Arms

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She paused after disconnecting the call, briefly considering how to break the news to her boss.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 3x03.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from _His Last Vow_. Written for Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 10 on tumblr.

She paused after disconnecting the call, briefly considering how to break the news to her boss. Mycroft Holmes always feigned the utmost indifference when it came to his little brother, but his disdainful façade could only fool those who didn’t know him as well as she did.

Andrea was one of the very few people who were aware of the deep bond between Mycroft and his brother, and that made her feel slightly uneasy about the duty at hand.

Still she had never been one to shy away from whatever task was bestowed upon her, no matter how unpleasant it was.

“How bad it is this time?” his boss demanded upon seeing her, a pained grimace flickering across his features. He could easily deduce it was about his little brother, she wouldn’t have dared to disturb him otherwise.

“I’m afraid he’s been shot, sir.”

“His conditions?”

“Critical, I fear.”

“I see,” he stated plainly, though she could detect the undercurrent of concern about his tone.

“The car is already waiting for you. Do you want me to see you to the hospital?”

He considered the suggestion for a moment before dismissing it. “I need you here to manage everything in my stead.”

“Will do, sir.”

Mr Holmes might be many things, but above all he would always be Sherlock’s big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Andrea is Anthea's real name. A huge thank you to solrosan for sharing this precious bit of information.


End file.
